


Walking

by supercalifragili



Series: Domesticity [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dede wakes up yelling <em>trees! </em>And it startles them a little bit, Liam unbuckles her from the stroller and sets her between them, he watches as Zayn cards his fingers through her curls and her little hands tap at Zayn’s mouth saying <em>Baba Baba </em>Zayn replying <em>Yeah, Baba’s here</em>. Dede turns to him too, her hair tied in a little ponytail, her hands pinch lightly at his cheeks when she catches hold of him, she does that usually to kiss him so Liam lowers himself to be slobbered with drool on the forehead by a satisfied Dede that with her brown eyes says <em>Da.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking

“Wanna take a walk?” Zayn asks and Liam looks at him from his music sheet, he disposes of the glasses on the slick black piano in his studio-room and he yawns, stretching a little, muscles aching from hours of playing.

Zayn looks ready to take a walk so Liam nods and stands up stretching his back too, he notices it’s a bit cold, branches of trees stripped off of their foliage behind their house. They bought it together when Zayn got tired of living in a flat in London and the mass of people that in some way or another would manage to stay on the sidewalk waiting for him to come down.

Life after One Direction is still a life during One Direction, people still stop them on the streets, people still ask for an autograph or a photo and they comply easily. Dede is still safe anyway, fortunately she’s kept off the tabloids and Liam is glad about that.

Harry phones them almost every day, his daughter Anne blabbering on the phone under his voice, the tiny _gimme, gimme_ that Liam chuckles to, when she gets impatient she just asks _papa can I talk to Liam?_ And Zayn huffs murmuring about _why not me?_. Liam just takes the phone and listens to her talking about her day, the weather and what Harry tripped into _Liam you have to save my daddy, he needs a bubble wrapper!_ She says preoccupied and Liam watches as Zayn muffles his laughter on the cuffs of his sweater. Liam thinks he looks wonderful like that.

Niall used to call them in the afternoons, and Liam would listen to him finger picking new patterns for a couple of song ideas he’d have and come up with arrangements and harmonies on the phone. Liam would catch the rumble of remote-controlled helicopter Niall’s son, Jeremy, would play with when Niall would go out of his room and activate the video functionality to let him see how well Jeremy was able to manoeuvre _that bloody thing, golf’s great too_ he’d say a little bit defeated, but Liam would remind him about how it’d be nice if they went golfing together _one of these days._

Niall would talk to Zayn too, asking about Dede and letting him sing some snippets of song and compliment him on his tonality. Zayn’s voice is still the same, a gift. Now, Niall calls them in the afternoons and evenings, Jeremy asking Zayn about English homework and _uncle Zayn I don’t understand this_ he says dejectedly, lifting his paper up on the screen. Zayn in all calmness, sits down on the stool of the counter and makes him read the passages aloud. Zayn looks in peace every time they do that.

Louis calls in the evening, tired but still pretty much awake, he fusses to open the door where Mirabel comes rushing to him, the _pa! pa!_ that Liam hears while sits down with Dede on his lap, her little fingers playing with his hands, watching Zayn paint her room. He always says he sucks at drawing but when he gets to it he’s really good. Dede likes robots and superheroes, guess he and Zayn had somewhat of an influence on that. Zayn drew and painted a Captain America image using a projector for his murals. Dede said she wanted Captain America in aqua blue, light blue and dark blue, _that’s a task!_ Zayn said to her while she picked the colours.

“Dede’s sleeping, we can still carry her with the push chair” Zayn offers as he puts a scarf around Liam’s neck, fluffing it a bit with his paint-coloured fingers. Liam nods kissing his knuckles and Zayn smiles happily, his lips quirking up and his eyes screaming _let’s talk walks with Dede between gardens of joy for the rest of our days._ Liam’s always been good at reading Zayn’s eyes.

“Wanna walk by the lake?” Zayn asks him as soon as they are out of the house, Zayn locking the door behind him while Liam holds the handles of the push chair securely, they bunched Dede up in blankets and her favourite blue one, cloths covering up till her little red-tipped nose.

They take walks like that sometimes, they walk around for what seems only a couple of minutes but turn out to be a hours, they leave their phones at home that incessant beeping and ringing away from their ears. Sometimes they walk together, sometimes they do not.

While they’re walking on the concrete passageway that leads to the little lake at fifteen minutes from their place they are always met with the spectacular view of blue still waters surrounded by tall pine trees and a willow tree they usually sit under. It’s cold, but Liam doesn’t ever miss the serenity in Zayn’s eyes when he sits there and watches up to the sky, white a heavy clouds forming shapes they can recognize by heart.

“That’s a turtle” Zayn says once they’re laid on the grass, Dede still sleeping in her stroller “and that’s a fish” he points up in the sky

“I think that’s my dead turtle and our little fish Poli” Liam adds chuckling at the shapes.

He searches for Zayn’s hand beside him and he intertwines their fingers, warmth seeping on the planes of Liam’s skin. They talk about everything and nothing, ideas for a new song Liam is producing and Zayn’s studies for English Literature, he still pursued his studies after One Direction, Liam finds that admirable.

Dede wakes up yelling _trees!_ And it startles them a little bit, Liam unbuckles her from the stroller and sets her between them, he watches as Zayn cards his fingers through her curls and her little hands tap at Zayn’s mouth saying _Baba Baba_ Zayn replying _Yeah, Baba’s here_. Dede turns to him too, her hair tied in a little ponytail, her hands pinch lightly at his cheeks when she catches hold of him, she does that usually to kiss him so Liam lowers himself to be slobbered with drool on the forehead by a satisfied Dede that with her brown eyes says _Da._

“That’s a heart, anatomically speaking it’s incorrect, I have that Harry’s tattoo ingrained in the back of my mind, but that’s a heart” Zayn whispers

“ _My heart, Your heart/Sit tight like book ends./Pages/Between us/Written with no end. /So many words we're not saying. /Don't wanna wait 'til it's gone. /You make me strong.”_

Zayn laughs and that’s all Liam ever wants to hear for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you immensely for reading.


End file.
